paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Crawford
Mayor Karen Crawford is the mayor of Paradise, the mother of Kevin, and the fiance of Randall. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. Biography Karen first met Randall, when he saved her from a burning building, as revealed by a flashback in "Parent Trap". They later married and had one kid, who they named Kevin. One day, while Karen was having sex with Randall, 5-year-old Kevin walked in, holding his dad's police gun. He played with it and accidentally fired it, shooting Randall in the testicles, ... twice. This put a damper on Karen's sexual endeavors with Randall, but it didn't mean she loved him any less. However, because of this incident, Randall started becoming a lot more hostile, self-loathing, and rude, projecting his insecurities about his lack of balls onto his wife, son, and others. Karen didn't like Randall's new behavior and described him as a "Stubborn, sexist piece of shit asshole." Karen eventually became fed up with this, and she divorced him and getting shared custody of Kevin. Despite making it clear that her reasons for leaving were because of his personality, Randall still believed it was because of his testicles. In 2014, Karen Crawford ran for mayor of Paradise and won. As pointed out by Randall, despite winning the electoral vote, she still lost the popular vote to her opponent, who was nothing more than a pig in a t-shirt. Since her mayoral victory, Karen has been rubbing this in Randall's face, reminding him that she is now more powerful than he is. In "Welcome to Paradise", Karen hired Kevin as a police officer to work at Paradise P.D., knowing that Randall would never hire him, himself. Randall was pissed off that he was forced to work with Kevin now but Karen said that as mayor, she has control over who does and doesn't work for him. On top of mocking him for his inferiority, Karen also introduced him to her new boyfriend, Dr. Dinkle and talked about how much better of a partner he was than he is. Karen and Dr. Dinkle went on a date at Red Lobster, where Dr. Dinkle proposed to her. Randall tried to sabotage the proposal by throwing a bomb full of tear gas at them, but they didn't let that ruin the moment. Or at least, they didn't acknowledge that it was ruining the moment. After hearing about how dangerous Terry Two-Toes was, Karen revoked Kevin's job as a police officer and Kevin was reasonably upset with this. Despite losing his job, Kevin went to Terry Two-Toes Secret Hideout, to learn more about the Argyle Meth debacle. There, Terry Two-Toes explained that he planned on killing the mayor so he could take over Paradise. Kevin warned his mom about this but all she could think of was how he broke the rules and didn't heed his warnings. Dr. Dinkle took Karen to his dentist's office to have sex with her. There, she found out that Dr. Dinkle was actually Terry Two-Toes in disguise. Terry locked her in the room with him and attempted to kill her. Karen secretly called Paradise P.D. behind her back, summoning the police force to come and save her. After Randall saved Karen's life, she fell back in love with him and made plans for a future date with him. In "Ass on the Line", it was mentioned that Karen and Randall's date form the previous episode didn't go so well as Randall apparently stood her up on account of running out of Testosterone Patches and got Karen to start hating him very quickly, putting them back on the same terms as they were before. When Randall went completely overboard with trying to find out the mystery of the murder victim, where all the evidence he got was his ass. Fitz and Gina told Karen about how out of control he got and Karen had to step in and force Randall to stop trying to solve the case. Despite this, Randall ignored her completely and went on to solve the case anyway. In "Black & Blue", Karen overheard the chaos that went down when Fitz shot himself in the leg. She held a Black Lives Matter protest to support Fitz, being the innocent minority victim of a police shooting. Oppositionally, Randall held a Blue Lives Matter Protest in the same area, causing a big fight between the two groups. Karen later tried to put an end to the problem, by arresting Fitz for being the cop that shot an innocent minority. This obviously didn't make anything better. In "Karla", Karen struggles with keeping herself high in the polls, while also helping her son with getting a girlfriend. After Kevin took his last date to a Carbortion Wrex Arena, she tells him all the obvious reasons why this failed. Karen's secretary, Anton later comes in and tells her that if she wants to improve her public image, she needs to stop associating with her son. Karen is offended at first but is later convinced that despite this not being what he wanted to hear, this is the unfortunate truth. Karen gets an idea on how to solve her problem and that's to make Kevin look cool by buying him a fancy new police car called Karla 9000 that has AI technology. However, Kevin eventually starts fucking his new car and it unwillingly becomes public knowledge during one of Karen's mayoral speeches, when Karla 9000 opens the garage door, exposing this to everyone. Karen is initially pissed off at Kevin for doing this but when Anton tells her that ever since her son became a famous car fucker, she's been gloriously rising in the polls. Karen instantly changes her tone and tells Kevin to keep on fucking Karla. When Kevin and Karla's relationship gets toxic, the latter attempts to drive the former off of Lover's Cliff, killing him. However, Karen saves them by driving Carbortion Wrex and grabbing Karla with it. She sets Kevin free and attacks Karla with Carbortion Wrex. Eventually, Carbortion Wrex becomes self-aware and falls in love with Karla. Karla returns the feeling and they ditch both Karen and Kevin, ending the entire debacle. Sadly, this came at the expense of Karen's public image. As Anton mentioned, this led to Karen plummeting in the polls and Carbotion Wrex becoming the new highly favored public figure. As such, Anton leaves Karen for Carbortion Wrex. Karen doesn't care about this, however, because all that matters to her is her son being safe. In "Dungeons & Dragnet", Randall tries to do some father-son bonding with Kevin, by watching a sex tape of himself and Karen, making for a very awkward moment. Karen did not actually appear in this episode. Her voice was heard making orgasm cries on the TV but that was it. In "Police Academy", Randall's testosterone patches accidentally get switched out with Karen's Estrogen Patches, causing Randall to act very emotional and feminine and for Karen to start growing facial hair and act very gruff and domineering. When Karen found out that Randall was not actually qualified to be a cop, she laughed and said that she wasn't surprised. She ordered him to go back to the police academy and get the proper training, necessary for becoming a cop. During his absence, she assigned Bullet as the temporary chief of The Paradise Police Department. In "Task Force", Karen was seen in a picture. However, she did not actually appear. Appearance Karen Crawford is a red-headed Caucasian adult woman, with short red hair. She wears a red business suit and matching red business skirt and black high heels and a white pearl necklace and white pearl earrings. Personality Karen Crawford is a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man. She is very political, given that she's the mayor of Paradise. She is the voice of reason to Randall and she's proud of the fact that she has a higher authority than he does. As his ex-wife, she tends to avoid him as much as possible. However, she still cares about Kevin and loves him very much. Episode Appearances *Welcome to Paradise *Ass on the Line *Black & Blue *Karla *Dungeons & Dragnet (Voice Only; On Video) *Police Academy *Task Force (Pictured) *Parent Trap *Christmas in Paradise Trivia *She is based on Nina Melcher from Brickleberry. *She stuck her hand up Randall's ass and lost her mother's watch up there. *For some reason, she frequently wears estrogen patches, much like how Randall needs to wear testosterone patches. It is unknown exactly why she needs them. **Although, given that Randall needs to apply testosterone patches to maintain his masculinity after losing his balls, Karen may have a similar issue in producing estrogen herself. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Crawford Family Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Caucasians